


Loving Charlie

by angelskuuipo



Series: Kerze 'Verse [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, GFY, Gen, drabbles & drabblets 100-300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Charlie meant loving all of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Charlie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan watched Charlie move anxiously around the kitchen as he prepared the eggnog. So many questions, accusations, pleas went through his head, but he couldn’t voice any of them. One wrong word could send his youngest son spiraling into the world of numbers and it could be weeks, even months before anyone could get through to him.

So Alan stayed silent, mentally trying to work it out himself. 

Was there anything _wrong_ with Charlie having a relationship with a man? Technically, no. He and Margaret had raised their sons to be open-minded and loving.

Was there even a relationship between him and Colby to speak of? He wasn’t sure. Everyone had looked pretty surprised by that kiss, especially Charlie.

Did it really matter in the end if Alan was happy about his son being bisexual or not? Not really. All that mattered was that his son was happy. 

Even if it meant no grandchildren.

Alan realized that Charlie was staring at him. Without a word, he opened his arms and Charlie moved into his embrace. Alan kissed his son on the head and held him tight.

Loving Charlie meant loving all of him, even the parts Alan would never understand.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Loving Charlie  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Characters/Pairing: Alan, Charlie  
> Rating: FRE  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Prompt: Monthly Character (6/06)- Alan  
> Author’s Note: Set in my Kerze ‘verse. Alan finally got around to sharing what was going on in his head. Hopefully I can move on from Christmas now. Unbeta-ed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for LJ comm numb3rs100.  
> Word Count: 200  
> Written and Originally posted to my journal: February 20, 2007


End file.
